Pranks
by psychic.pixie
Summary: What do the Cullen's do when they are bored? PLay pranks of course, Alice and Bella's idea is taken to the extreme and soon most of the family joins in but there is a surprise for all of them towards the end of the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice about to leave the Cullen's house**

**Taken place in Eclipse May contain OOC**

**Disclaimer: Mum for my birthday can I want to own twilight!**

**Mum: NO!!!!!!**

**Me: 8[**

**Pranks!**

**Alice's POV:**

'Jasper I'm off shopping with Bella' NOT 'I'll be back before 9 tonight'

'Okay. Have fun'

'Love you!'

'Love you too!'

I wasn't going shopping at all but me and Bella were spending the day together. I drove my amazing yellow Porsche to Bella's house. Charlie was out cause I arranged a fishing trip with Carlisle for him, I no how Charlie loves his fishing.

As I walked to the door, Bella ran out Screaming. SHIT was all that ran through my head. But then I saw that she was happy NOT scared shitless.

'WhatAreWeDoingTodayAlice?' Bella garbled too quickly.

'Well I have SEEN Rosalie with luminous blue hair today and it was OUR fault. So that is on the agenda.'

'COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL'

Bella was too happy, what was wrong with her today 'Bella, why are you so hyper?'

'!'

'You hate Ginger beer though! Oh well lets get planning our prank but first I need to change what you are wearing. Do u have any fashion, NO is the answer to that!'

'I'm just wearing my old sweats and a strap top, remember that's all I can find cause of sum evil little visitor!'

After I put some of my old clothes on her, we started planning the prank on Rosalie all morning.

At 1 o'clock we set off for my house I made sure that Jasper, Esme, Edward and Rosalie had gone hunting cause they would be the ones we needed to be aware of and Carlisle was already busy with Charlie. We ran into Rosalie's bathroom and found her new favourite shampoo and Bella mixed in the luminous blue permanent hair dye. Then an idea struck me, why don't we leave a note from Emmett near the Bathroom mirror.

_**Rosalie, I think your hair is beautiful but look at it now, love you Emmett **_

'Good, right now all we need to do is hide this next to her hair dryer that is in her draw under her mirror.'

'RUN ALICE, EMMETT IS COMING!!!'

'Bella jump on my back NOW, the only way out is through the window'

'Just go then and quickly, he's running full pelt to Rosalie's room!'

'Three.....................................Two......................................W...'

'JUST FUCKING JUMP ALREADY'

'Okay okay, Bossy.' I muttered just in Bella's hearing range 'GERONIMO' I said as I jumped but after we landed there was a second thud but Bella was still on my back. Woops I jumped too late so Emmett knew who to give his revenge on. I ran as fast as I could because I knew Emmett could run faster than me cause of his strength. Suddenly Bella wasn't on my back any more. I ran back on myself and followed Emmett's sent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: hmmmm what to do what to do, I know I'll take over the world, naa that will take to long! I know ill try to get some one to agree to let me own twilight! Oh yer that won't happen cause I'll never own twilight!**

**Chapter 2-Pranks Continued**

**Bella's POV:**

One Second I was on Alice's back the next I was in Emmett's arms. Oh No this was not good, he was gunna make me pay BIG time. As he ran with me in his arms I noticed that he had some rope with him.

SHITTT

'Now then lil sis u wanna blame your prank on me you will have to pay'

'Erm, Emmett what's the BIG strand of rope? What are you gunna do to me? If you don't put me down NOW I'll have a proper teenager tantrum!! Put ME DOWN NOW! Or else' I said the last part as darkly as I could.

'Okay lil sis down you go, but I'm not gunna tell you what I'm doing. That's a surprise!'

He dropped me in a puddle of mud! How dare he, HOW DARE HE!

'Okay if u promise to stay still through this I wont harm your Edwin, deal?'

Grrrrrr threaten me with hurting EDWARD, not Edwin, well he can't sink any lower than that. Can He? 'NO DEAL, you will not harm Edward and you will tell me what's going on NOW!'

'Okay lil sis you wanna play difficult prepare for your worst nightmare!!!!'

One second I was crumpled up in a muddy puddle the next I was against a tree with Emmett running around in a circle tying me to the tree. HELP ME.

'So lil sis, now shall we do this the HARD way or the easy way? Your choice!'

In Emmett's hand there was a can of something that I was likely to find in Charlie's fridge door. OHHHH NOOOOO the only thing in Charlie's fridge door was..........

'How do u like Stella Artois, It's a type of alcohol I hear.'

'Emmett you are an Evi'

He shoved the bottle into my mouth.

**Alice's POV**:

Where was he taking her? All I know is that he is fast at running. Grrrrrr, an advantage for him. I followed the sent for about five minutes and then I saw them. Why was Bella tied to the tree and what is that in her mouth!!?!!!

'EEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Oh shit' he was coming for me now.

'Hi Alice welcome to our little party care for a drink?'

'No Emmett I'm not thirsty!'

'Too bad!'

Then he came charging towards me, so I ran as fast as I could and I used my visions to help me. But all of a sudden I lost my visions. A werewolf must be close by, how convenient.

I carried on running and dodging but Emmett was closing in on me and without my visions I was blond so I only had to hope for the best. As I swerved right Emmett had beaten me so I faked left then ran right but Emmett was ahead of me and he rugby tackled me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have a sister called Rosalie so can I please own twilight**

**RP: no**

**Chapter 3- pranks Continued**

Like Bella he tied me to a tree but he did a very complicated knot in the rope so I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried. In his hands were a bottle and some scissors. What was going on in his brain

'Now Alice do you want some special blood or do you just want me to rip your clothes to shreds? You choose!'

Threaten me with my clothes, well what harm can come from drinking the blood, but then again it is Emmett we are talking about. Hmmmmm what a hard choice!

'Emmett what is in the blood?'

'Nufink, just a bit of grass!'

'Just gimmy the blood, and don't think about touching my clothes!'

After I had the bottle of blood something weird happened to me. I felt dizzy and when I opened my eyes everything was even more intense, I can see even farther than any normal vampire.

'Emmettwhatwasinthatblood? ILoveYOU, WILLYOUMARRYME! Woweverythingisevenmoreexuberent'

'What's wrong? Are you okay? Now I know what not to mix in with blood, now she has gone all loopy!'

'EmmettyouaremyONElove, I'LLALWAYSLOVEYOU!!!!'

'Alice, remember you are soul mates with Jasper not ME! I love Rosalie not YOU! I only love you like a sister!'

'Who'sJasper! Hesoundslikeacreep! WILLYOUMARRYME! PLEASEPLEASEPLEEEAAAASEEEEE!'

'Jasper what ever you do, please don't kill me! I gave Alice some blood now she's gone all, well, lovey dovey with me! ...........................I only put Ecstasy in the blood; I didn't know it affected us as well as humans...................... okay okay ill call Carlisle now since your no help! ............................... Keep your wig on Jasper, and for your safety don't come and find us or you may fall in love with me too, ha ha, I'd like to see you try! I'm so sorry........... BYE THEN' Emmett said into his phone.

And then I saw a sandy brown shape moving towards me. It looked like one of them werewolves from the clearing, so that's who took my visions away.

'Yoo hoo, cute werewolf over there, you know I can see you! Come closer so I can pat you, you fuzzy little thing!'

**Seth's POV:**

Was that Alice shouting me towards her? Why was she tied to a tree? And what was wrong with her?

_Jake come quick I've seen Bella and she's been tied up to a tree and she is drunk, can you help her. I'm gunna rescue Alice 'cause she's a bit loony. She's asking me to marry her now!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Every one laughed but Leah laughed the most

_Thanks everyone, I think a drug was mixed in with some blood that she drank, and I will blame Emmett, I don't know but its a hunch!_

What was Alice doing, she loved Jasper not me!

As I got closer to Alice she had a strange gleam in her eyes, the colour of her eyes were half ways between topaz and onyx.

_Man this knot is impossible to undo_

_**You're a wolf use your flippin teeth**_

_Oh yeah_

_**Bella is so drunk she was sick all over me, there are still bits of sweat corn in my fur**_

_**What type of beer did she have?**_

_**Stella Artois, there were bottles around the tree stump, I'm just gunna drop her off at the Cullen's place, screw the treaty.**_

_**JAKE THE TREATY STILL IS INTACT JUST DROP HER OFF AT HER HOUSE**_

_**Oh that clever, not, cause Charlie will be able to smell the scent of alcohol around her and she's too young to drink, Remember Sam.**_

_If you give her to me Jake ill take her with Alice cause she's off the tree but now she's hugging me and kissing my ears. EWWWWWWWWW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT, I OWN TWILIGHT**

**Random person: NO YOU DONT**

**Me: OH BUT I WANT TO**

**Hunting**

**Jaspers POV:**

Alice arranged a hunting trip with most of the family but she wasn't going though, how odd! While we where heading out towards the mountains a sudden thought struck me

'Why isn't Emmett here?'

'No idea' Rosalie answered.

'Oh well, we might as well enjoy a peaceful hunt'

'Jasper!! Be nice about your brother.' Esme told me off, but it was funny all the same.

'So me and Edward will go together'

'Okay jazz'

'And Me and Esme will hunt together, of course.' Rosalie said sarcastically

Half way through my hunt my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Emmett calling, how convenient

'hello, Emmett what's wrong?'

'_Jasper what ever you do, please don't kill me! I gave Alice some blood now she's gone all, well, lovey dovey with me!'_

'WHAT! HOW! YOU! WHAT IS IN THE BLOOD!!?!!'

'_I only put Ecstasy in the blood; I didn't know it affected us as well as humans'_

'YOU THICKO! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO CARLISE WHEN HE'S TELLING US ABOUT MIXING STUFF INTO OUR BLOOD!'

'_Okay okay ill call Carlisle now since your no help!_

I turned around to see Edward rolling on the floor laughing, I aimed a kick at him, I got him but he continued lauhing

'_DON'T_ CALL CARLISLE HE'S WITH CHARLIE, YOU DOOF, JUST LET THE SIDE AFFECTS SETTLE DOWN AND IM COMING HOME NOW AND DON'T DO ANYTHING TO BELLA YOU DICKHEAD!'

That shut Edward up

' _Keep your wig on Jasper, and for your safety don't come and find us or you may fall in love with me too, ha ha, I'd like to see you try! I'm so sorry' _

'I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU CAUSE I AM NOT GAY LIKE YOU ARE! GOOD BYE EMMETT! TOU ARE SERIOUSLY GUNNA PAY FOR THIS!' and I hung up on him!

'What has he done to Bella? Lets go back NOW! I'll call Esme to tell her that we are finished. And don't be too hard on Emmett, that's what he is always like, a pure irritant! So how are you gunna give Emmett his payback?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: mum I had a dream that I owned twilight, and I want it to come true**

**MUM: don't be silly dreams never come true or I would be married to Peter Facinelli **

**Me: ewww, gross mum!**

**CHAPTER 5 Shopping and smelling**

**Jaspers POV:**

'Edward I need to go to a hardware store I'll see you at our place'

'Okay but why are you ...'

'All will be reviled in a matter of time!'

I tried to keep my mind busy so he couldn't see what I was planning to do to Emmett. I took out a scrap of paper and wrote:

MY SHOPPIONG LIST:

10 metres of rope

2 buckets

Duck tape

10 pounds of super glue

10 pounds of feathers

Red rubber gloves

Perfect all I have to do is give this to the shop assistant and they will get it for me cause ill give them a huge tip.

'Excuse me could you possibly get these items for me. I'm in a bit of a hurry you SEE.' And I showed him a huge wad of cash.

'Okay ill get right on it, _Can Franklin and Benny please come to the customer service point thank you! _So sir will you pay before or after we get the items for you?_'_

'After I think I don't want you stealing my money now do I!'

**Edwards POV:**

'Edward I need to go to a hardware store I'll see you at our place'

'Okay but why are you ...'

'All will be reviled in a matter of time!'

Charlie a un affaire, un affaire, un affaire.  
Charlie a un affaire, il avait un affaire.  
il a volé dans la matinée, il a volé dans la nuit.  
et quand il revint, il était couvert de...

Why was jasper signing 'Charlie had a pigeon' in French? How random he probably wanted to hide something from me! Oh well, I might as well set off home. But what has Emmett done to Bella?

I ran as quickly as I could towards our house. Then there was a strong smell of beer and was I mistaken Dog? Not any type of dog but the Quileute pack only it was only one wolf not the pack.

I ran even quicker to the house that must mean something was wrong with Bella, but also wasn't there something wrong with Alice too! Ill have to thank the mongrel that saved them, I hope its not Jacob or Sam.

As I opened the porch door Bella flew into my arms and she stunk of beer!

'Edward I missed you so much but some parts of today were fun! Where are the others?'

'Esme and Rosalie are still hunting, oh I forgot I need to call them, and jasper has gone to a hardware store, but don't ask me why!'

'EDWARDILOVEYOUSOOOOOMUCH! WILLYOUMARRYME?'

'Alice? I see that you have been given something strange in your blood today! It should were off in about three, two, one. Now'

'Oh hi Edward how are you. Aren't you supposed to be hunting?'

'For the love of God! NO you are the reason that me and jasper came back! If you will excuse me I have a phone call to make!'

Wow moody

'I heard that Alice!'

After I rang Esme up to explain why we left early, I asked Bella who helped her and Alice get down from the trees and all that she said was: A Sandy Blob! That must be Seth!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: dear God, please let me own twilight!**

**A scary voice over thing: Noooo**

**Me: thanks scary voice over I just wet myself**

**Scary voice over: ha ha**

**Jasper's POV**

'Thank you so much for helping me out'

'Come again soon, please'

Well that was quick enough now I had to keep my mind focused on something extremely random and then I would be free of suspicion from Edward, although Alice will probably know by now.

I jumped up through my bedroom window and set up the trap for Emmett. I stuck the duck tape to the floor in a cross shape and I had a bucket of super glue and a bucket of feathers propped against the top of the door and then I called Emmett

'_Hello?'_

'Hi Emmet it's me jasper why don't you come into my room and we can sort every thing out?'

'_Okay, but ill have to come home first, I'm with Carlisle.'_

'Why don't you get out of the car and run it's very important!'

'_Okay ill be there in two mins!'_

'Bye Emmett'

Hang up

'Nobody come into my room or you will be chicken pie! It's for Emmett! Alice can you come here but come in through the window.'

'Okay Hun!'

Alice appeared in my room at that moment. I explained what I wanted her to do when Emmett arrived.

'okay I've got it, Emmett will be home in 2 minutes get ready but keep your mind busy so Edward doesn't know what we will be doing, you got the video camera ready and positioned !'

'Yep, and I know!'

So I had to wait 1 minute and 59 seconds, perfect now what can I think about to keep my mind busy like Alice told me to. I know I could think about Alice.

_Alice has beautiful pixie hair, and she is so small, who can someone who was changed at the age of 19 be that small? Oh well that's just people but I am quite tall, with my sexy hair, oh yer, mini dance time... aha oh yer aha, how good do I look._

Why was Edward laughing his head off but then I realised how gay I must of looked. Okay so that didn't work why don't I imagine what Edward would look like in a pink leotard with a pink tutu on and pink tights on. That made Edward shut up. Then I imagined what Carlisle would look like in a clown suit, and then every one down stairs started laughing it was pretty funny. Oh look Emmett will be home in three, two ,one,

'Jasper you wanted me?'

'Yer please can you come up here!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: hiya twilight I own you**

**Bf: you don't own twilight**

**Me: no twilight is my pet lizard!**

**Bf: eww, you have a pet lizard**

**Me: No:[**

**CHAPTER 7- CHICKEN**

**Emmett's POV:**

As I walked through Jaspers bedroom door I stood on a cross made of duck tape, how odd, then suddenly something gooey and slimy fell on me. Then I saw loads of feathers falling on me as well.

What the Fuck?

Then Alice ran up behind me and shoved something else on my head and shouted;

'CHICKEN!!!!'

When I looked towards Jasper he only said 'now that's what I call Revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge!'

I realised that jasper was also holding a video camera. Shoot.

'_Hi every one were home, I'll just go and have a shower now.'_ I herd Rosalie say, oh well I wont warn her about her shampoo.

So me jasper and Alice went down stairs, then Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella burst out laughing at me. So not fair!

'So that's why you where keeping your mind busy jasper! Good one!'

**Jaspers POV**

It was a good idea to tape what had just happened because Esme and Carlisle wondered what was happening so I put the video into the TV and we all watched what had happened to Emmett

_As Emmett walked through my bedroom door he stood the cross made of duck tape, then suddenly the super glue fell on Emmett. Then loads of feathers falling on Emmett as well. _Oh Emmett's face was so funny, pure shocked. _Then Alice ran up behind Emmett and shoved a red rubber glove on my head and shouted; 'CHICKEN!!!!',___true he did look like a chicken then

'Was that upper glue Jasper?' Edward asked

'Yes.' I answer quietly. Then every one burst out laughing again except from Emmett.

Then we herd Rosalie scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**Survey**_**- who thinks I should own twilight**

**Random person: look kid why do you want to own twilight?**

**Me: cause its cool!**

**RP: no one will answer yes you know**

**Me: I figured **

**Whoops**

**Alice's POV**

'Bella we forgot to tell Rosalie that her shampoo had...'

'EMMETT DID YOU PUT LUMINOUS BLUE HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?'

'No, it was Alice and Bella!' Emmett shouted panicky

'ALICE I'LL KILL YOU! BUT WHY DID I FIND A NOTE FROM EMMETT?'

'Well, me and Bella where bored and I had a vision that you had blue hair so I made it come true but the note was Bella's idea!'

'No it wasn't, Alice!'

**Rosalie's POV**

After I had my shower I went straight to the draw with my hair dryer in and I found a note from Emmett.

_**Rosalie, I think your hair is beautiful but look at it now, love you Emmett.**_

Then I looked up into my mirror. MY HAIR WAS LUMINOUS BLUE. __

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,  
EMMETT DID YOU PUT LUMINOUS BLUE HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?' I shouted!

'_No, it was Alice and Bella!' _he sounded panicky

'ALICE I'LL KILL YOU! BUT WHY DID I FIND A NOTE FROM EMMETT?'

'_Well, me and Bella where bored and I had a vision that you had blue hair so I made it come true but the note was Bella's idea!'_

'_No it wasn't, Alice!'_

Oh yer blame Emmett why don't you Alice but then I thought about getting revenge on Alice and Bella but then I remembered something: when Edward called didn't he mention something about Alice being drugged and something bad that might be happening to Bella. I'll let them off, this one time.


End file.
